


Hocus Pocus

by snowspriestess



Series: AUs [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hocus Pocus (1993) References, Jon hates Halloween but Melisandre loves it, Trick or Treating, halloween fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowspriestess/pseuds/snowspriestess
Summary: On Halloween Night, everyone in town older than 15 is out enjoying the yearly party of Joffrey Baratheon. Everyone, but Jon. But which was supposed to be a quiet night in, ends up being entirely different when he gets an unexpected visitor.





	Hocus Pocus

The doorbell was ringing for the hundredth time that evening, Jon sighed at the sound of it. He was the only one in the house, the only one not wanting to pay Joffrey Baratheon’s yearly Halloween party a visit. However, that also meant he was forced to open the door and greet the children which yelled “trick or treat” and didn’t leave until they had gotten as much sweets as they could carry.

It was getting on his nerves, not only because he hated Halloween, but also because he had to pause the movie he was currently watching whenever the bell was ringing.

Sighing once more, he got up from the sofa and walked into the hallway, reaching for the prepared cup filled with candy which was sitting on one of the cupboards. He opened the door, prepared to see some more kids wearing old bed sheets or black coats and pretending to be ghosts or vampires.

Instead, he looked into a pair of blue eyes, which was traveling from his face down to the cup of candy in his hands. “Do I come unexpected?” Melisandre greeted him, biting her lip to hide the smile as she reached for one of the candies and turned it around in her hands.

Jon was too surprised to answer for a moment, not only because she had turned up unexpected, but also due to the ridiculously hot outfit she was wearing.

Matching her hair, she was wearing a red dress, barely covering anything but her thighs, paired with heels and lipstick of the same color. To add a final touch, she was wearing devil horns. She seemed to have noticed his staring, since she crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Don’t you like my costume?” she asked, sounding seriously offended. “It’s better than yours for sure.” She tilted her head a little. “What are you supposed to be?”

Luckily, his voice had recovered. “Nothing. I’m not celebrating!”  
“Wow, that’s lame”, she commented, still holding the candy in her hand. “Can I maybe come in? It’s a little cold out here.”

Jon blushed. He had forgotten all about that. “Of course”, he said quickly, stepping out of the doorway and letting her inside. “Why aren’t you at the party?” he wanted to know, putting the cup of sweets back onto the cupboard and following Melisandre back into the living room.

In the meantime, she had gotten comfortable on the sofa. “I got bored. Everyone’s black out drunk already.” She frowned at the TV. “What are you watching?”

“Fast and Furious”, Jon muttered, still standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. “Do you want anything to drink?”

Melisandre smiled a little, eyes sparkling with amusement. “No, I’m fine.”

He nodded, sitting down next to her.

“You’re watching Fast and Furious on Halloween?” she wanted to know, leaning back against the pillows and crossing her legs. She sounded genuinely disappointed.

Jon frowned. “Where’s the difference to watching it any other day?”

Her eyes rested on him for a couple of seconds before she answered. “You really don’t like Halloween, do you?”

He shrugged. “It’s a day made up by the candy companies.”

The comment made her laugh out loud. “Wow, that’s horrible!” she giggled, shaking her head. “I think we need to get you more into the mood.” Melisandre reached for the remote control, stopping Jon’s movie and returning to the menu. “Have you ever seen Hocus Pocus?”

He remembered Arya having mentioned the name once, but he couldn’t quite remember in which context. His siblings all loved Halloween movies, especially A Nightmare Before Christmas, but he had never been a huge fan of it. “No”, he answered, watching her type the name into the search bar. “What is it about?”

“Three witches who kill children to stay forever young”, she replied, shooting him a quick look. “It’s fun, I promise.”

To Jon, it didn’t sound fun at all. However, the smile on Melisandre’s face was enough reason for him to go along with it. “Sounds charming”, he commented, leaning back against the pillows of the sofa as well. He might as well make the best of it. Besides, if Melisandre wanted something, there was usually no room for protesting.

“You’re gonna love it!” she promised as the opening credits began, moving a little closer to him so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. She was unwrapping the candy now, the paper crackling quietly. “Wouldn’t you have come to the party at all?” she wanted to know, eyes fixed on the screen. Still, he could feel that she was smiling. “Not even to see my costume?”

He couldn’t help but smile himself. “I was hoping you’d stop by and show it to me. I know you don’t like parties either.”

“Well you’re lucky I came here to join your boring ass and saved you from missing the best night of the year”, she replied, looking up to him for a moment, before her eyes returned back to the screen. The opening credits were finished, the three witches now appearing.

Jon pressed a light kiss onto her hair. “Yeah I got lucky.”


End file.
